


Bright as a candle

by Nera_Solani



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Profound100 Challenge, candlelit dinner, prompt: candle, repost from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nera_Solani/pseuds/Nera_Solani
Summary: Just a 100 word drabble for the prompt Candle





	Bright as a candle

**Author's Note:**

> This work was brought to you by the [ProfoundBond Discord server](https://discordapp.com/invite/GGbw2NP)

“Why are the candles not lit?”

“What?”

Cas gestures around the restaurant, “There is a candle on every table, but not one is lit.”

Dean looks around, “You’re right. That’s kinda weird. Usually people ask the waiter to light the candle.”

“But why don’t they?”

“I dunno, maybe they don’t care.”

Cas eyes their candle for a moment. He reaches out, touches it and the flame flickers to life.

Smiling softly, he interlaces his fingers with Dean’s, “I suppose not everyone’s love can be as hot and bright as ours.”

Dean beams at him like the smitten fool he is.

**Author's Note:**

> The original Tumblr post of this work can be found [here](https://nera-solani.tumblr.com/post/174830165562/why-are-the-candles-not-lit-what-cas)


End file.
